Trust
by orchir
Summary: Jake and his mom move to the Big Apple. Jake thought it would be boring til he meets the one and only Spider-Man. They become good friends. Jake begins to wonder how his new friend Peter Parker knows so much about Spider-Man since he claims to have never met the wall climber. Drama ensues. Takes place after TASM.
1. Moving to the Big Apple

**Hey to any readers! This is my first ever story and I am really excited. I hope any readers will like it. P.S I do not own Spider-Man or any characters from it. Sadly. I only own Jake.**

Jake groaned as his mom pulled up in front of their new home. It was a pretty house. It was a Victorian. Jake had always been fascinated with Victorians. The problem was it was smack dab in the middle of New York City. He already missed the home he has known for all his life. He missed his friends back in Muskogee, Oklahoma.

His mom turned in her seat to look at Jake. "It won't be so bad. You can make new friends at your new school," His mom tried to cheer him up.

"I don't want new friends. I want my old ones," Jake grumbled.

His mom got out and Jake decided he might as well take a look at the house. He helped his mom carry in the luggage and they sat it down in the front hall before taking a look around. There was a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, a conservetory two bathrooms and a foyer on the first floor. On the second floor was six bedrooms, two bathrooms, three storage closets, a linens closet and what looked to be a servant's quarter. Jake claimed one of the nicer bedrooms and his mom claimed the other. They helped the moving people carry in their furniture and other belongings. They unpacked and then his mom suggested they check out the school. It looked like a normal high school but Jake still didn't look forwards to going here tomorrow morning. They did get to meet the principal. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy. After that it was 6:30 pm so they decided to go out and eat. They went to a McDonald's and ate. Jake's mom headed to the house and Jake decided to take a look around the city. Pretty soon it was dark out and Jake decided to head back to his new house. He started backtracking through the empty streets until he came across a bunch of drunk guys coming out of a bar.

One who appeared to be the leader grabbed Jake's wrist. "You got any money kid?" he growled.

"No," Jake replied as calmly as he could. All he could think about was he would be beat to a pulp his first night in the Big Apple.

"You're lying," the man growled. "Now give us what you got you piece of trash!"

"I told you ain't got nothin," Jake whimpered. His country accent was leaking into his voice like it did when he was scared.

The man pulled a pistol out of his pocket and put it to Jake's forehead.

Jake whimpered only able to think about the pistol to his forehead.

"Now give us your money!" the man growled.

"I ain't got anything. Please let me go," Jake whispered tears beginning to appear at the corner of his eyes.

There was a light thud behind Jake and he was suddenly turned around and pulled against the guy with the gun's chest. All the while the gun still threatened to blow Jake's brains out. Standing in front of Jake was a person dressed in red and blue spandex from head to toe.

"It's not nice holding a gun to people's heads," said the newcomer. The guy holding Jake seemed distracted with the man in red and blue so Jake took the chance and head butted him as hard as he could. The guy holding Jake let go and howled in pain. The red and blue guy kicked him in he gut then proceeded to take out the others before sticking them to a random wall with what appeared to be webs. Then he turned back to Jake. "I don't think I've seen you around here before," he said.

Jake considered not answering because he was a stranger. But he did save him. "Me and my mom moved here this morning," Jake replied.

"That explains," the man in red and blue said. then he held out his hand. "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Spider-Man," he said.

"Jake," Jake introduced taking his hand. "It's nice meeting you Spider-Man."

"You can call me Spidey if you want," Spider-Man said. "So mind telling me where you live?" he asked. "So I can take you home," he said quickly at a confused look from Jake.

"I live in a blue Victorian on Queen's street," Jake replied. He nodded.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," he ordered. Jake gave him a funny look but did as he directed. "Tighter," He said. Jake held on tighter. "Tighter," Jake held even tighter. "Tighter."

"I don't want to choke you!" Jake exclaimed. Spider-Man laughed before shooting some more of that web stuff out of his hand and jumping into the air before swinging towards Queen's street. Jake gasped in surprise but quickly started laughing. Pretty soon they reached Jake's house and Spider-Man dropped him off in the front yard then swung off. Jake smiled to himself as he quietly headed to his room. He new there was super heroes in New York City.


	2. First day of school

**Hey everybody! This chapter should have already been up but FanFiction decided it would be funny to erase it so I have to restart. I don't own Spider-Man or any characters in it. I only own Jake. I'm turning this to Jake's POV cause it'll be easier. I love comments and reviews. Feel free to tell me what you think of this story and I'll accept advice on how to improve.**

I dragged myself out of bed the next morning and changed into what I was wearing for the day before heading downstairs to the kitchen. I had a bowl of honey bunches of oats and a banana for breakfast. Mom came down the stairs shortly after I finished eating. She grabbed a peach and headed back to her room. I got my backpack together for the day and headed towards the front door. "I'm going to school mom!" I shouted before stepping outside and closing the door. I saw a teenager across the street stepping out his front door with a backpack slung over his shoulder. He noticed me too and started walking towards me. he had brown messy hair and hazel eyes. Once he reached me he held out his hand for me to shake. I took it and introduced myself. "Hi. I'm Jake Johnson," I smiled.

"I'm Peter Parker," the teen introduced. "You're the new kid, right?"

"Yeah. I'm a little nervous moving to a big city and attending a new school," I said.

Peter chuckled. "It won't be so bad. I can show you around. Just don't go anywhere near Flash Thompson," he replied. I nodded and just then noticed we had arrived at the new school.

"Thanks for the offer to show me around but me and my mom already got a tour," I said giving him a small smile.

He nodded and disappeared in the crowd of kids. I went to a little table that said **New students. **A woman at a desk there gave me my locker number and pointed out where my locker was. I headed to my locker and put in the combination then put my stuff in it. I closed my locker to see a blonde haired girl standing beside me.

"Hello. I'm Gwen Stacy," she said shaking my hand.

"I'm Jake Johnson," I said.

"Miss Massasauga said that you forgot your school schedule so I thought I'd bring it to you," she said. "If you need anything just come talk to me."

I nodded and she bounced down the hallway. I was glad to have met two people so far and wondered if I would meet anybody else. The first Few classes went by without any trouble. I had science with Peter and geometry with Gwen. At free period I sat in a courtyard in the middle of the school. I was reading a school library book when a pair of feet came into view. I looked up from the book to see Flash Thompson. I had gym with him. He held out his hand which I took to be polite.

"Hey I don't know if you noticed me but I'm Flash Thompson," he said.

"I noticed you. You're the one that tried to make a kid into a human pretzel in gym."

He chuckled. "Good memories. But the reason I'm here is I noticed that you look like the type that plays basketball and I was wondering if you would like to try out for the team," he said smirking.

"Sorry but I'm not the sporty type. I prefer something more calm like writing," I said politely.

"Come on! You were better then me in gym today. We could really use you on the team," he whined.

"Sorry but it's just not my thing," I said with a shrug.

Flash glared at me before walking off. Peter walked up and crossed his arms. "What did Flash want," he asked.

"He wanted me to join the basketball team," I replied.

"And you turned him down," he said. I nodded. His face lit up and he looked at me. "Do you know how to skateboard?" he asked. I shook my head. "Then I'll teach you. Go to the skate park after school," he said. He smiled at me then walked off. I sighed. I was going to die ina skate park. A skateboard was going to be my downfall.


	3. Skateboards are Evil

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I'll just hurry through this. Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or any characters in it. I only own Jake. Comments and reviews are completely welcome. Now on with the story.**

My other classes passed by pretty quick. After I left the school grounds I pulled out my cellphone and used the GPS on it to direct me to the skate park. I got there and saw that Peter wasn't there so I sat down on a curb and waited. A few guys came and skated for a bit before leaving and still Peter hadn't shown up. I waited for what seemed like an eternity before checking the time on my phone. It was 7:32 pm. I sighed and waited twenty more minutes before getting up and deciding to leave. I was getting my stuff together when I heard footsteps come running up behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Peter.

"I'm so sorry for being late. I had to run to the store to get my aunt May a carton of eggs," he apologized.

I considered being mad at him but brushed it off. _It was for his aunt after all,_ I thought. "It takes you that long to get a carton of eggs?" I joked smiling.

He smiled back but didn't answer. "So, you still want to skate or do you gotta go home?" he asked.

"I can stay. Just tell me how to work that death contraption and promise me that I won't die and I'm good to go," I said glaring at the skateboard he was holding loosely at his side.

He laughed. "Okay, I promise that you won't die. And if by some chance you do die, you can tell me 'I told you so'. Now, climb on," he said setting the skateboard on the ground. I stuck my tongue out at him before cautiously climbing on. "Tilt right or left to turn and put your foot on the ground to break," he instructed.

I glared at Peter. "You left out an important detail," I said. He rose his eyebrows at me in a questioning manner. "How do I get it to move," I clarified narrowing my eyes at the death contraption I was standing on.

Peter laughed then cleared his throat when I glared at him. "Just push off with your foot," he said.

"What if my foot won't make this evil mechanism stop?" I asked giving the board beneath me an unsure glance.

"You bail," Peter said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

I sighed before hesitantly pushing off with my left foot. It went well until I neared the curb. I didn't have enough enough time to break so I took a deep breath before jumping. I landed face first on the road with a groan.

Peter rushed over and helped me up. "Are you alright?" he asked brushing me off.

"I am NOT getting back on that death mechanism!" I declared. Peter laughed. "It's not funny," I whined but he only laughed harder. "I have to get home," I said looking at the time on my phone.

"I'll walk with you," Peter offered. I nodded. He helped me get my stuff together before grabbing his skateboard. Excuse me, I meant deathboard. We walked home with an awkward silence hanging over our heads. We reached our houses and said a quick goodnight before going in our houses. The rest of the night passed by in a flash.

**YAY! Another chapter! I just wanted to quickly say that I am going to be watching a neighbor's kid for awhile so I don't know if I can update as often. So now that, that's out of the way I hope you liked this chapter and please comment and tell me what you thought of it and what you want to see in this story. Don't forget to comment favorite and review! Bye! (Computer hug)**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! I just want to let you know that I'll try and update this in the first half of next week. I can't believe how many views I got on my first story, it's so exciting! Thank you! I also wanted to say that reviews encourage me to update sooner. Plus I published another story... I think it was a week ago or something like that, but if you haven't read it yet then you should go check it out. Unless you don't like Rise of the Guardians. But if you do then the story is called ****_Fire, Ice and Water. _****So please if your an rotg fan go check it out. I love you all sssooooo much.**


	5. Author's Note 2

**I'm sorry about the chapter Bank Robbery. I made some mistakes. The down side is I deleted the document. I didn't realize I made a mistake. Sorry about that. I'll try and update. Don't know when I'll get around to it. But I will try. I'm sorry if this story seems neglected. Just know that it's not. I've just been busy with my two stories, 'Fire, Ice and Water' and 'The little brown eyed girl and boy'. Also I put my story 'Courage' up for adoption. If you like Rise of the Guardians then go check out 'Walking Nightmares' by Lawi01. It's an awesome story. The end was kind of sad. But other than that it was perfect. I'll see you... sometime. Bu-Bye**


	6. Robbery

**Hey everyone! I am so, so sorry for not updating. I'm at my grandparents house right now so it makes it harder to update. But here's a new chapter. Hope you like it.**

I woke up the next morning and checked my phone. I had two texts. One was from mom, it said 'Hey kiddo. I had 2 go 2 work early. See u after school, mom'. The other read 'Me and Gwen are going to Braum's after school. We were wondering if u would like 2 come with us, Peter'. I sent him a text agreeing to go before getting ready for the day. I got to school a little late and went to my first class. French. I walked in the door and Mrs. Leon turned to glare at me.

"Your late Mr. Johnson," she said.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," I said taking my seat.

"You've always been on time or early. This won't look good on your record," she clicked her tongue. "Detention after school. My office," she said coolly.

I ducked my head as she started back up where she left off. I looked to my left an saw Flash snickering at me. I looked to my right and saw Gwen giving me a sympathetic smile. After french I headed to my locker to get ready for my next class. Peter came up and smiled at me.

"Gwen told me you got detention," he said.

"Yes," I said.

He smiled. "Are you turning into a bad boy," he asked.

I glared at him. "I would never _dream_ of doing something so awful," I said. I sighed dramatically and leaned against my locker. "I shall miss you and miss Stacy while I am in the dreaded detention," I said dramatically.

Peter chuckled. "Me and Gwen decided to wait for you to get out of detention to head over to Braum's," he said.

I stood up straight and shook my head. "You don't have to do that," I said.

"We agreed that it wouldn't be the same without you," he said.

"Alright. Well I have to get to my next class," I said pointing over my shoulder.

Peter nodded and waved before walking away. I finished grabbing the stuff I needed and headed towards my next class. The rest of school passed without a problem. I had biology with Peter, but we didn't get the chance to talk. After school I headed to Mrs. Leon's office. All I had to do was sit there. Pretty simple. After an hour she let me go and I worked my way through the halls. I stepped out the front doors and saw Peter and Gwen talking. It seemed like a personal conversation so I decided to sit on a bench and wait for them to finish. After a little while Peter shouted to me that they were ready. I hopped off my seat and we began our walk to Braum's. We stopped at a gas station when Peter said he wanted some gum. I decided to look at the candy. The bell on the door rang letting the people that work there know someone was entering. I decided to ignore it and keep looking. I heard footsteps coming my way before someone grabbed my hair an yanked me back against their chest before shoving a knife against my throat. That caught me off guard.

"Hey. Who do you think you are," I snapped.

The person pushed the knife further to my throat and I felt a drop of blood run down my neck. "Shut up!" they had a deep voice so they must have been a man. "This is a robbery give me all your money," he said. I saw Peter run off and Gwen frozen in shock.

The cashier emptied and the cash and change in the cash register into a bag and held it out to the guy. He took it and started backing up to the door with the knife still pressed against my neck. He was getting ready to open the door when Spider-Man jumped in. The thief pulled out a gun and started shooting at Spidey. Spidey dodged all the bullets and the thief pointed the gun at my leg before pulling the trigger. I felt a quick pain as my vision started going blurry. I could barely make out Spidey taking out the thug before I passed out.

**So there's another chapter. Hope you liked it and again I am very sorry for not updating. Bu-Bye!**


	7. Crutches

I woke up and took in my surroundings. I didn't recognize where I was and began looking around frantically. I noticed a figure sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. It took a few seconds for my eyes to focus, but when they did I recognized the figure as my mom.

"Mom?" I decided I'd make sure. MY eyes could be playing tricks on me. Everything was still a little blurry.

The woman looked up from her hands that she had been previously looking at. "Oh! You finally woke up! Are you alright honey?" she said as she rushed over beside me.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy," I said.

Mom grabbed a plastic cup from a sink on the far wall and filled it with water then gave it to me. I quickly thanked her and sipped from it. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Two days," Mom replied. "Peter and Gwen are both here if you would like o talk to them," she said as an after thought. I nodded my head. "Alright I'll go get them," she said.

She stood up and left the room. I sat the cup of water on a bedside table and sighed as I stared at the ceiling. The piece and quiet ended whenever Peter and Gwen came through the door and bombarded me with questions.

"Mrs. Johnson said your dizzy, is that true?"

"Are you alright?"

"Is your leg okay?"

You look tired, are you okay?"

"Are you in pain?"

I laughed and the stopped their questionnaire. "What's so funny?" Peter asked.

"You two," I said. Peter looked indignant and Gwen scrunched her nose. "'m fine, honestly," I said.

"The doctor said your able to leave this afternoon. You're going to have to use crutches until your leg gets better," Gwen said pointing at some crutches in the corner of the room.

I nodded my head as a nurse walked in. "I'll need you two to leave please. I need to check his temperature," she said.

Peter and Gwen nodded their heads and smiled at me before leaving. Afternoon came pretty quickly and a nurse pushed me n a wheelchair to the waiting room. I grabbed my crutches and the nurse helped me stand up. I Had a little trouble using the crutches bu I managed to get over to where mom, Gwen and Peter were waiting. Peter helped me along to our car. I rode beside Gwen and she told me about what's been going on while I was in dreamland. It took about twenty minutes to get to Queens street. I got out of the car and made my way to the door. I went inside and headed straight to the kitchen and started looking for something to eat. Peter, mom and Gwen came in about five minutes later. I decided I wanted to make some spaghetti. Mom made the sauce while I fixed up the noodles and meat. After everything was ready we mixed it all together and sat down to eat. We got into a food fight when Peter catapulted some spaghetti at me. I flung some back at him and it quickly broke out into an all out food fight. It ended when mom's favorite tv show came on and she told us to go out back and clean ourselves off with the hose. Gwen had to wear some of mom's clothes since she didn't have an extra change. Peter ran across the street to his house and changed and mom took a shower before coming down. I had to get up the stairs to my room and change before having to maneuver back down the stairs. Peter came back over and the four of us decided to watch some tv. At 8:30 pm mom decided she'd drive Gwen home and Peter walked over to his house. I decided to go ahead and get some sleep so I headed upstairs to my room and changed into some pajamas before going to bed.

**Hey everyone! I updated for you and I hope you like it. Please remember to review, it really truly does encourage me to update. The reason this update came was I got a couple reviews. So as you can see, reviews encourage me to update. Also don't forget to favorite and follow. I got other stories too, so check them out if you want to. And if you want me to read your story then just let me know and I'll read it. If you want me to advertise your story then let me know and I'll do it. love all you wonderful people from all over the globe and I'll hopefully see you soon. BYE!**


	8. Back to school

Three days passed and I had to go back to school. Mom was a worried mess. She kept on fussing that I would get hurt or something even worse might happen. I had to keep reassuring her that I would be okay. Peter had promised to walk me to school, which I was very thankful for. I ate my breakfast and finished getting ready for school. I slung my back pack over my shoulder and stepped out the door. Peter was nowhere in sight so I figured he was getting ready for school. I sat down on the bench on the porch and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. I checked my phone. School was about to start. I sighed and stood up. I arranged my crutches real quick and started on my way to school. I got there to find the halls completely empty. I put my stuff in my locker and got what I needed before heading to french. I stepped through the door and Mrs. Leon stopped what she was doing and looked at me.

"You're late again Mr. Johnson," she said neutrally. I flinched at her tone. I was probably going to get detention. "But due to your current... condition, I'll let it slide this one time. But don't be late again. Take your seat," She said. I was pretty shocked that I didn't get detention. Mrs. Leon was a very strict teacher. I did as I was told though and took my seat between Gwen and Flash. I could feel Gwen's eyes on me but I didn't meet her gaze. Instead I kept my attention on Mrs. Leon.

After french I headed over to my locker to put away my books for french and grabbed the things I needed for my next class. I closed my locker and had only taken a few steps when a foot knocked one of my crutches out from beneath me. I fell and my things scattered around me. Everyone stopped what they were doing and I looked up to see Flash laughing at me.

"Watch your step Johnson," He said smirking.

He walked off and I attempted to stand. I saw a pair of sneakers stop in front of me. I looked up and saw that the shoes belonged to Peter. He held out his hand, but I just batted it away. I grabbed my things and stood up. I went around Peter and only got a short distance when I heard Peter walk up beside me.

"Are you okay," Peter asked. "You seem pretty moody."

"Where were you this morning," I asked.

"I had to do something for aunt May," he said. He was hiding something from me. I decided not to pry.

"Well you could have told me you couldn't come with me," I snapped.

Peter paused and I took the chance to get away from him. I felt a hand grab my arm and I was forced to turn around and come face to face with Peter. "I'm really sorry," he said. His eyes were pleading for forgiveness. I shrugged his hand off my arm and turned around and headed into my next class.

Free period came pretty quickly and I sat on my favorite bench in the courtyard. I pulled out my sketch book and began sketching a jock and cheerleader sitting at another bench.

"You're Jake Johnson, right?" I heard a feminine voice ask.

I looked up to see a girl with midnight blue eyes and blood red hair. She had a heart shaped face and freckles sprinkled her cheeks. She was wearing a knee length pink dress and pink high heels.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Jake Johnson," I said.

She held out a perfect hand for me to shake. I took it and she shook it enthusiastically. "I'm Ana Maraniah," she introduced. She had a huge smile on her face that never seemed to leave. I gave her a small hesitant smile in return. "You're the boy that was shot in the leg at Quick trip, right," she asked.

Um, yeah... that was me," I said. I had no idea where this was going.

"Are you alright," she asked. I nodded my head and realized she was still shaking my hand. I pulled my hand away. "Sorry, I just get so excited when I meet new people. I'm usually not like this though," she said.

I smiled politely and cleared my throat. "I haven't seen you here before, are you a new student?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. I've been going here for two years," she said.

_Why haven't I seen her before, _I thought. "Um... sorry I haven't noticed you before," I said awkwardly shifting in my seat. "Do you want to sit down?" I asked motioning at the empty seat beside me.

She nodded and sat down. " Most people don't notice me," she said. I felt really guilty now. "But I'm used to it," she sighed.

I cleared my throat awkwardly and she looked over at me. " would you like to come to dinner tonight at my house?" I asked.

Her face lit up like a little child's at Christmas. "Sure!" she exclaimed. I jumped in surprise at her sudden burst of enthusiasm. She took a piece of paper out of one of her notebooks and scribbled something down on it. She passed it to me with an enthusiastic smile. "This is my number. Just call me when you're ready for me to come over," she said.

I ripped a strip off the paper she gave me and wrote down my own number. Her smile grew larger, if that was even possible. She hopped up and walked away.

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading this story. For those of you who don't know Ana Maraniah is my own character. I don't know if her last name really exists, but it's supposed to be pronounced Mare-uh-ni-uh. So please remember to favorite and follow. And review. Reviews really encourage me. As I said on the last chapter, if you want me to read your story then just... pm me I guess. I love all of you with all my heart. BYE!**


	9. Dinner with Ana

After school I headed home. I opened the door and ran up to my room. I dumped my backpack by the door and kicked my shoes off by my closet. I headed downstairs and stopped at the base of the steps.

"Mom!" I called.

"In the kitchen!" she called back.

I headed towards the kitchen. I passed the conservatory on my way and glanced inside. Mom had spent a lot of time making it look real nice. I headed into the dining room and sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the dining room. I leaned my crutches against the edge of the granite counter top and propped my elbows up on the counter. I rested my head on my hands and stared at mom who was busy looking through the cookbooks.

"I can't find any good recipes!" she cried out in frustration after a few seconds. She put the cookbooks away and faced me with her hands on her hips. "How does Chicken Alfredo sound?" she asked after a second of thought.

"Sounds good. Make sure you make enough for three though," I said.

She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "Why?" she asked.

"I invited a kid from school over for dinner," I said.

"Peter? Gwen?" she questioned. "I found them very sweet."

"No. Her name is Ana Maraniah," I said.

"Is she pretty? Are you two dating?" mom asked excitedly.

"Mom!" I whined. "I just met her today."

"I bet she is pretty," mom said ignoring me.

I laughed at her antics and watched her get the ingredients she needed. "I'm gonna do my homework," I said.

I stood up and positioned my crutches before heading up to my room. After I did my homework I checked the messages on my phone. The first was from mom checking to make sure I was okay. The second was from Peter.

'Jake, I'm really sorry for not calling and letting you know that I couldn't walk with you to school. Please forgive me,' he voice was slightly muffled. "Can you just... call me? Please? I'm really so-' I ended the message and sighed.

I checked the time on my phone. It was 5:30.

"Mom!" I shouted.

"Yes honey?" she called back.

"How much longer til dinner is done?" I yelled.

"About thirty minutes," came her answer.

I guessed I should go ahead and let Ana know she can come over. I didn't know how far away she lived after all. I grabbed the piece of paper with her number scrawled on it out of my backpack and dialed it.

She answered on the second ring. "Hello?" came her feminine voice.

"Hey! Uh... This is Jake. I was just calling to let you know that you can come on over," I said.

The line was silent for a moment before she spoke. "I'll be over in about ten minutes," she said.

"Well let me give you my address real quick," I said.

"I already know it. We take the same route home after school," she said.

_We take the same way home from school and I have never seen her before,_ I thought. "Alright. See you in a little," I said.

I heard a click on the other end signaling she'd hung up. I yawned and headed downstairs to watch some tv while I waited. I turned on _America's funniest home videos. _Precisely ten minutes later a pink Ferrari pulled up in front of the house. I turned off the tv and headed for the front door. I reached it just as Ana knocked. I opened the door and stepped back to let her in.

"Hey. So what do you think of my outfit," she asked as she stepped inside.

She was wearing a pink sundress that flowed freely around her knees. A pink wide brimmed sunhat sat on her head and she was wear pink high heels. She was also wearing pink sunglasses and was carrying a pink purse. She had on pink lipstick and pink nail polish.

"Um... it's really... pink. But it's okay," I said.

She smiled to reveal her shiny white pearls. "So what's for dinner?" she asked as she took off her sunglasses.

Her eyes swept around the room and it looked like she was memorizing every inch of it. It seemed kind of creepy but I shook it off.

"Chicken Alfredo," I said. "Is that okay with you?"

"It's fine," she said setting her sunglasses down on a table.

"I guess I could give you a tour if you want," I said.

She grinned at me. "That would be amazing," she said.

The tour began with the living room and ended with my bedroom. Every room she looked it over like she was memorizing it. The tour ended just as mom called out that dinner was ready. We went in the dining room to be greeted by mom.

Mom smiled at Ana and held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Johnson," she said.

Ana took mom's hand as she introduced herself. Dinner was filled with everyone getting to know one another. After dinner Ana and mom watched _The Phantom of the Opera. _Turned out they both liked it. I decided I'd do the dishes. After the movie was done Ana left and mom had to go to bed since she had to leave to work early in the morning. I stayed up a bit longer to finish the dishes then went to bed myself.

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this story. I want to thank Guest101 for reviewing. It really encourages me. And also wanted to let them know that I will try and make the chapters longer but it really depends on when I run out of ideas. I try and write each chapter in one sitting so I just go til I run out of ideas. But I will try and lengthen them though. No guarantee, but I'll try. Please remember to favorite and follow. And review while you're at it. I love you guys. BYE!**


	10. Tears

Over the next week I got to know Ana better. She was a pretty sweet girl (once you got past the obsession with pink and the tad bit of creepiness). My leg also healed and I didn't have to use the crutches anymore. I was so relieved. Flash tripping me had gotten pretty annoying and it felt nice to be able to fully rely on my legs again. I forgave Peter for not letting me know he couldn't walk with me to school and I apologized for getting upset over something so stupid.

Saturday morning I woke up and sighed contentedly. I didn't have to go to school today and I could spend it with Ana, Gwen and Peter. Ana was going to show me around the city and I was going to the movies with Peter and Gwen. I tried to tell them otherwise thinking they'd like to go just the two of them. They are dating after all, they need to do things like that more often. But they had insisted and told me they had already bought my ticket. After that I felt compelled to go, so I agreed.

Back to the present I pulled myself out of bed and stretched. I looked at the time on my phone. It was 8:20 am. My eyes widened. Ana was going to be over in ten minutes. I grabbed some blue jeans and a Caribbean teal t-shirt that said _I like to let my mind wander, but it doesn't come back. _I threw them on and put on some white sneakers. I ran downstairs two steps at a time. That wasn't a good idea, but luckily nothing happened. I ate a bowl of _Fiber Active _and a banana. After breakfast I cleaned my face and brushed my teeth and hair. I walked into the living room and sat down on the red sofa. I checked my texts. The first was from mom saying she had to go in to work early. The second was from Peter saying to be over at his house at 7:30 pm. I didn't know why he sent me a text. All he had to do was shout across the street. A knock on the door caused me to drop my phone. I picked it up with a sigh and walked to the door. I opened it to see Ana on the other side. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and pink khakis. She was wearing a pink ascot and pink flip flops. She was holding her pink purse in one hand and a pink umbrella in the other.

"Hey!" she greeted as I grabbed an umbrella and stepped outside. There was a thirty percent chance of rain around 4:00 pm.

"Hey!" I said grinning.

"So where would you like our tour to start?" she asked as we approached her pink Ferrari.

I climbed in the passenger seat as she climbed in the driver's seat. " Downtown," I said.

"Downtown it is," she said cheerily as she inserted the key into it's slot and started the car. "Buckle up," she said.

I knew from the other times she had taken me places that there wasn't any seat belts. With how fast she drove there really should be, but there wasn't. I braced myself as she sped out of the driveway and down the street. She drove onto main street and then had to get on the highway due to road work. I looked at how fast she was going and my eyes widened. She was going 120 mph!

"Your going to fast!" I yelled over the wind.

She didn't slow down though until we turned off the highway and into downtown. We pulled up in front of a clothes store and she turned the car off.

"This is my all time favorite place to shop. I was thinking we could get you some new clothes while we're here. Not to insult but your style is to simple. You need something that makes you stand out... like me! So how about we find you some pink and if we can't find that we'll get you some purp-" she started, but I cut her off.

"I like my style just the way it is. I like it simple and... normal. I am NOT wearing pink or purple, so forget it," I stated firmly. And how could her comment not be insulting. What was up with her today?

She climbed out of the car and motioned for me to follow. I climbed out of the car and we approached the entrance. "Fine," she said cheerily. "But I am shopping for myself. If you see anything you want let me know," she said.

We entered the store and she headed straight for the pink. I decided I'd look around and headed to the men's area. I had only been looking for a short time and I decided to look at the humor t-shirts. I was passing through the sky high price area to get to it when I bumped into someone. They fell over and I toppled over on top of them. I scampered to my feet and reached out a hand to help them up. They were a guy and looked close to my age.

"Watch where you're going!" he snapped.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized.

He glared at me and remained silent. An awkward silence fell and I stood on the balls of my feet. "Um.. I'm... uh... Jake Johnson," I said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Harry Osborn," he said.

I realized he was still on the ground. "Are you gonna let me help you up or not?" I asked.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face at my attitude. He took my hand and I pulled him up. He dusted himself off and stared at me for a second. "You look familiar," he said.

I knitted my eyebrows together as I tried to remember if I'd seen him before. He looked an awful lot like my friend in fourth grade, Harry Osbo- this was the same person. "You put a snake on miss Ann's desk in fourth grade, right?" I asked.

His eyes widened in shock. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"I was your friend. Remember?" I said.

He stared at me for a few more seconds til realization hit him. He smiled. "And you put glue all over Mr. Glades desk," he said.

I laughed at the memory. "So what's been going on in your life these days?" I asked.

"Nothing much," he said. "What about you?"

"I've been shot in the leg. But other then that nothing out of the ordinary," I said nonchalantly.

He opened his mouth to say something else but Ana ran up. "Jake, what do you think of this," she asked. She was almost jumping up and down like a child.

I looked at the garment she was holding. It was a pink dress that looked about ankle length with rippled sleeves. "Uh... I guess it looks... kind of pink... but it is pretty," I said. I was speaking truth, it was pretty and it was pink... as always.

Ana squealed and ran off to look at accessories. I sighed and turned my attention back to Harry.

"Is that your girlfriend?" he asked.

"She's just a friend. Somewhat like a sister," I replied.

He nodded. "I have to go, but I'll hopefully see you again," he stated.

We exchanged phone numbers and said bye before he left. Me and Ana left a short time later and the rest of the tour passed pretty quickly. She took me home at 3:30 and then she left. I went inside to find mom cooking dinner. She was making tacos and I decided to help her. We finished at 3:55 and ate real quick. Mom said we had to run to the store so I grabbed an umbrella and we headed out to the car. The trip went okay until we were coming home. It was raining so thick we couldn't see very far in front of the car. Mom was moving at a slow pace while complaining about how her garden was gonna drown. I saw a car slide on the road and start spinning straight towards us. It hit the front of our car and I felt us come off the ground. Our car started flipping through the air and landed up side down on the lane for people going the other way. A car that was going fast came and hit our car and we started spinning. I heard mom screaming and a yelp was ripped out of my own throat. My seat belt broke and I was flung into the windshield. It broke and I flew out of the car and got scraped up on the road. Mom was still in the car as it crashed into a tree. The last thing I saw was a flame start around our car before everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the blinding light. I was in a hospital. I tried to sit up but a pair of hands lightly pushed me back down on the bed I was on. I looked up to see a nurse.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You remember crashing, right?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Well after that someone called 911 and informed them of a crash. An ambulance and fire truck headed to the site and found you. They took you here and you've been out for five days," she said.

"Was I the only one?" I asked.

"There was five other survivors," she said.

"What about my mom? Is she okay?" I asked trying to sit up.

The nurse pushed me back down. "You need to lay down," she said.

"But what about my mom?" I was shouting now.

"She... um... s-she..." the nurse was obviously trying to find how to tell me something awful. "She... died," the nurse said biting her lip.

My heart missed a beat as silent tears leaked down my face.

**Hey everyone! Something I want to say before I forget is that this story is supposed to take place after TASM. I'm gonna add that to the description for future readers. But anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and please let me know your thoughts on it. Also I want to know how you all would like this story to end. I already know how it's gonna end but I want to hear your ideas. If I like it I might add it in. Remember to follow and favorite. And please review. Like I've said multiple times, it really encourages me. Also sorry if the scene with the crash was awful, I'm not good at action scenes. I'll see you all soon, bye.**


	11. Discoveries

I felt like someone had ripped my heart and shattered it and the shattered remains just kept shattering into even smaller pieces. the nurses had told me that I was pretty much alright physically. I had a few bruises and a nasty gash on my forehead. But nothing was broken or sprained as they expected. I had been crying for an hour now and the tears hadn't decreased any. I took a deep breath. The tears stopped a moment later. I heard voices and looked towards the door. A nurse entered followed closely by Aunt May, Peter and Gwen. Aunt May rushed over to me and began questioning if I was okay. Peter and Gwen stood back. They looked like they didn't know what to do, I didn't judge though, I wouldn't know what to do if I was in their place.

"I'm fine," I told Aunt May.

She huffed and gave me a pointed look. "You are most certainly not okay. Your eyes are all red and puffy, your nose looks like Rudolph and your cheeks are all wet," she said.

Despite how upset I still was I managed to smile. Aunt May gave me a comforting smile and pulled me into a hug. "I was so worried," she said.

We pulled apart and the nurse approached me. "Do you have any other family in the area?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No ma'am."

"Then we'll have to put you in an orphanage," she said.

Aunt May put an arm around me protectively and glared at the nurse. "He can live with me and Peter," she said firmly. The nurse opened her mouth to speak but Aunt May cut her off again. "He can live with me and Peter," she said. Her tone was dangerously close to a growl. Her protectiveness caught me off guard.

The nurse stared at Aunt May and I stole a glance at Peter and Gwen. Peter's face was unreadable. Gwen looked like she too was surprised at Aunt May's actions. Peter put an arm around Gwen's waist and met my stare. He smiled with what I guess was supposed to be encouragement, but it came out looking like a grimace. I felt a burst of laughter traveling up my throat and I swallowed, forcing it back down.

"Very well," the nurse said making a great show of her reluctance. "I'll need you to sign some adoption papers."

The nurse left with Aunt May close behind her. I looked at Peter and Gwen. Peter gave me that smile that looked like a grimace again and I let the laughter out this time. Peter stopped smiling and gave me a look that clearly said he thought I was insane. Gwen smiled as silent laughs racked through her body, she also had seen his smile. Peter looked at us both and rolled his eyes clearly not getting what was so funny. I laughed a few more seconds then remembered mom was dead. My laughs ended and the smile was wiped from my face. I felt tears in my eyes and I quickly blinked them away. Aunt May and the nurse entered a moment later.

"I need you to sign this," the nurse said handing me a paper and pen. I looked it over. If I signed it I was agreeing to being adopted by Aunt May. I chewed on my lower lip. I didn't want to be an extra mouth to feed for Aunt May. I looked at her face and saw all the hope in her eyes. I looked at Peter to find his face unreadable again. I looked at the paper and put my signature on the designated line. Aunt May smiled as I passed the paper to the nurse. "alright Mr. Johnson," she said. "I'll give you some pain relievers and some extra bandages for that gash on your forehead, then you can go," she smiled and walked away.

Aunt May pulled me into a hug again. I hugged her back before we pulled away from each other. The nurse entered a second later with some pills a cup of water and the bandages. I took the pills and drunk the water and Aunt May put the bandages in her purse. I climbed out of the bed I had been in and realized how stiff I was. I followed Aunt May, Peter and Gwen to the waiting room. Aunt May had to sign a few other papers at the front desk before we left. Gwen's mom was waiting outside in her car to take Gwen home. Gwen got in the car with a quick goodbye before they drove away. I followed Aunt May and Peter to their car. We got in and drove back to Queens street.

I got out of the car and Aunt May approached me. "You need to get all your stuff out of that house because it's going up for auction," she said. "After you signed the adoption papers I called Mr. Knight next door and his sons moved your dresser and bed and all that bigger stuff into the spare bedroom across from Peter's room," she said as an after thought. "If there's anything you want to get rid of, I'll be having a garage sale in two days and you can put it in that," she said as another after thought.

I nodded my head and crossed the street to my old house. I headed straight for my room to see it looked quite a bit different. It was almost empty except for the smaller things like books and lamps and stuff like that. I put everything in a box, it would be easier to carry that way. I headed into the kitchen and living room and got things together. The house felt so empty knowing mom wouldn't be there. I felt tears and I collapsed on the couch and cried. After a few minutes I walked upstairs and went in mom's room. I had only been in there once and hadn't gotten a good look around. It was a simple room, not much to it. I didn't see anything in the open so I looked in the closet. There was a bunch of dresses in it. Gwen had always said she liked mom's dresses. Mom and Gwen were the same size so I put the dresses into a plastic sack. Gwen might like to have some of them. I was getting ready to close the closet when I noticed something on the shelf over top the clothes rack. I grabbed it and pulled it off the shelf. It was a simple brown suitcase. Scrawled across the front of it in permanent ink was _Bethany._ I opened it up and looked inside. Their was a bunch of toys for a little girl in it. I rummaged through it until I felt something poke my finger. I grabbed the object and pulled it out of the suitcase. It was a picture of a girl that looked about four and me as a baby. I turned the picture around and saw it had writing on the back.

_Bethany at six years old and Jake at seven months. Bethany is so sweet and loves her little brother to pieces._

I frowned. _I have a sister? Why did mom never tell me, _I thought. I took out all the Barbies and Polly Pockets and other little girl toys. I opened all the side pockets of the suitcase to see if there was anything else on Bethany. After I emptied it I shook it to make sure. I heard something shake in the suitcase and I looked at the bottom of it. There was a tiny little key hole. I looked around and spotted a key attached to a barbie's belt. I took it off the barbie and inhaled. I held the key up to the key hole and bit my lower lip. I pushed the key into the hole and surprisingly it fit. I let out my breath and turned the key. The bottom of the suitcase flew open and I looked inside. There was a book. I grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a journal. I opened it up and looked inside. It was all in my mother's hand writing. I glanced at the clock. It was 5:30. I had been over here three hours. I stuffed the journal back in the bottom of the suitcase. I locked it and put the key back on the barbie's belt. I put all the toys and the picture back int he other pockets of the case and zipped it up. I closed the closet and grabbed the suitcase and the bag with my mom's dresses. I ran to my room and stuffed them in the box of my stuff. I carried the box downstairs out the door and over to Peter's house.

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you think of it. I wanted to make Aunt May a little protective in this one and I'm presently surprised with how it turned out. So I left some things for you guys to think about. Jake has a sister. His mom didn't tell him. What happened to his sister? Did she die? All things that need answered. I would love to hear all your thoughts on the subject, what you think happened to his sister. Anyway thanks for sticking with me on this story and having patience (unless you don't, which I totally understand). Please follow favorite and review. BYE!**


	12. The Journal

I got over to the house and carried the box up to my new room. I sat it by the door and rearranged me bed, dresser and bookshelves. I opened the box and quickly hid the suitcase under my bed. I put my clothes in the dresser (The neighbors tossed them on the couch at my old house when they carried my furniture across the street). I put my books on the bookshelf and all my other things where they belonged. I put the box everything was in out by the trash. I went into the kitchen after that to find Aunt May making meatballs.

"I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs," she said.

"It's good," I said.

"Peter's in his room," Aunt May said.

I nodded my head and went upstairs. I knocked on Peter's door.

"Peter?" I called.

I heard a bang and something fall over. I tried the knob but it was locked.

"Uh..." Peter's voice sounded a little frantic. "I'm... uh... in my underwear?" he said.

I did not need to know that. I started to walk off but the door opened to reveal a fully dressed Peter. He's fast.

I noticed he was wearing a red glove. "What sort of glove is that?" I asked pointing at the red glove he was wearing.

His eyes widened and he took it off and threw it under his bed. "Oh... uh... nothing," he said.

I saw some little device on his bedside table and pointed at it. "What's that," I asked.

He let me in the room and scratched the back of his head. "Oh... that's... uh... a... science project... for school," he said.

I nodded my head and was about to push the button on it but he snatched it away. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Did you need something," he asked.

"I was wondering if you were busy," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh... um... yeah... I... got some... things... to do," he said.

I nodded my head. "Well I'll be in my room then," I said.

I walked to my room a little faster than my normal pace. Aunt May and Peter were both busy, which provided the perfect time to look at my mom's journal. I locked my door as soon as I was in the room and grabbed the suitcase out from underneath my bed. I grabbed the barbie with the key and took it off her. I put the barbie back and zipped the case up before inserting the key in the keyhole. The bottom opened as before ad I pulled out the journal. I opened it to the first entry and read.

_June 1 1996_

_Bethany is so excited to have a little brother. She says Jake is the perfect name. Aunt Laura plans to come over and cook dinner while I watch little Jake. I wish Mark were still alive. He'd love to see little Jake._

I finished reading the entry and stared out the window. I remembered Great Aunt Laura. She was wonderful. She also died three years ago. She had been Eighty-four years old. But who was Mark? I looked at the next entry.

_June 27 1996_

_Bethany has grown so attached to her baby brother. It's so sweet to watch her play with him. He loves her just as much. Mark would love to see them._

There was that Mark again. Who were they? I looked at the journal. I noticed there was a great many pages missing so I skipped to the next one still intact.

_April 1 2002_

_I'm Terrified. They broke into the house. I hid in the closet with Bethany and Jake. The police should be here soon. I keep praying that we will be okay._

The entry ended and I read the next one.

_April 2 2002_

_Me and Jake are fine... for the most part. Bethany was shot and killed and Jake was hit in the head and lost his memory of Bethany. I won't tell him for his safety. They destroyed the house and the land around it. The ground is black and smoke rises from the remains. The debris floats in the lake. It's supposed to be cleaned up tomorrow. I miss Bethany so much. It feels like my heart has been shattered and the shatters have shattered._

I finished the entry and look out the window again. I had a sister and she was murdered? Who is 'they' that she keeps mentioning? How did I get hit in the head? My thoughts ended when Aunt May called me and Peter down for dinner. I put the journal back in the suitcase and hid it under my bed again.

**Hey everyone! I made some mistakes in this chapter and left some things unclear, so I had to come back and make corrections. If you notice mistakes in my chapters please point them out so I can correct them. I know this chapter is short, but I knew what I wanted to write... well... not really... but anyway I apologize for making it short. I love all of you. Please follow and favorite. And Pleasssse review, I'm addicted to them. BYE!**


	13. Investigations

The next day I went back to school. Random kids that I had never seen or never acknowledged me, kept giving me there sympathy. When free period came around, I headed for the courtyard and sat at my usual table. I had been holding back my tears so far today and I didn't want to cry in front of the school. I kept trying to get my mind off my mom's death, but with kids apologizing every few minutes it was extremely hard. I had taken my sketchbook with me, so I started looking for something to draw. My eyes fell on a girl sitting off by herself. She had bright green eyes and blonde hair with purple bangs. she was wearing blue lipstick and yellow eye shadow. I began sketching her. After I finished my sketch I closed my sketchbook whenever Ana walked up to me. She was wearing the outfit she wore when we first met. She sat down beside me and snatched my sketchbook from me. I opened my mouth to protest but snapped it shut a second later. It wouldn't hurt anything if she looked at a few of my sketches.

"These are good. Good enough to go in an art museum," She observed.

"They're just sketches, nothing to fantastic," I blushed slightly at her compliment.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "'Just sketches?' You're art is good enough to be displayed beside the Mona Lisa," She scoffed at me.

I tried to find something to say. "Jake!" a voice called. I took the chance for a distraction and turned to see Peter coming over.

"Hey Peter!" I greeted.

He reached the table and started to say something when he noticed Ana. His face hardened as a danger appeared in his eyes that I had never seen before. His hands balled into fists as he ground his teeth together. Ana smirked at him. Her eyes held the same danger that Peter's did.

"Ana," Peter bit out after a few moments of silence.

"Peter," Ana smiled almost evilly as a malicious glint appeared in her eye.

I stared nervously. Peter turned to look at me. "Can I talk to you... alone?" he asked.

I nodded my head and Peter motioned for me to follow him. Ana gave me my sketchbook and I said bye before following Peter. He led me behind the gym where the bullies usually take the weaker kids to beat them up. My stride faltered a bit as I knit my eyebrows together. Why did Peter take me here? He stopped walking and turned to face me. I crossed my arms and waited for him to speak.

"I need you to stay away from Ana," he said.

I glared at him. "And what gives you the right to tell me who I can be friends with?" I snapped.

"You don't know her, she-" he started but I cut him off.

"I don't know her?" I was enraged now. "I'm pretty sure I know her."

"Just listen. She's dangerous and you need to stay awa-" I cut him off again.

"She certainly doesn't seem dangerous. And how would you know she's dangerous anyway?" I asked.

Peter opened his mouth to reply but snapped it shut after a few moments. He ducked his head and chewed on his lip. I turned on my heel and walked away. Peter was being paranoid and I wasn't putting up with it. After school I took the fire escape to the roof of Macy's. I sat on the edge of the roof and stared out at the city.

"Hey, Jake," a voice said behind me. I jumped up and turned around to see Spidey. I lost my balance and started to fall backwards off the building. Spidey shot out a web and stuck to my stomach. I grabbed the web and he pulled me back up. "Woah there! Don't fall off, it won't feel good," he said laughing.

I tried to unattach his web from my shirt but I only managed to tangle myself up in it. "Can I get a little help here?" I asked. Spidey chuckled and untangled me. "Thank you," I said.

Spidey nodded his head and spoke. "I just came to check on you. Didn't know if you got yourself in a pickle again. You're good at that," he said.

I pouted at him. "Hey! I am not!" I whined.

He chuckled. "You are," he said. I heard police sirens and Spidey turned towards the source. "I have to go," he said.

He turned to jump off the building but I grabbed his wrist. "Wait!" I exclaimed. He turned to face me and I stuttered embarrassed. "I... u-uh... I... W-would, you... want to... hang out... sometime."

He smiled beneath his mask. "Sure, when are you thinking?"

"How about tomorrow night. Does nine-ish work for you?" I said.

"That's good. See you then," with that he jumped off the building and swung away.

I watched him go before climbing down the fire escape. I headed home and went straight upstairs to my room. I pulled out my laptop and sat on my bed. I Googled _Bethany Johnson._ There was a lot of links for the name. I kept searching til I found the one I wanted. I clicked on the link and it brought up the picture in the suitcase of her and me. There was an article with it and I began reading.

_Bethany Johnson is the daughter of Josephine Johnson. Her brother is Jake Johnson. The girl died in an attack on the family's beach house. The police showed up after the attack to find the house destroyed and Mrs. Johnson and her son unconscious beside each other. Bethany lay a few feet away, dead. The attackers are still on the loose and Mrs. Johnson is keeping her mouth sealed about the attack. The police have discovered that the attackers were paid by someone close to the family to commit this crime._

The article ended and I chewed on my lip. This was getting more and more confusing and complicated, but I was determined to solve this mystery.

* * *

Across the street Midnight Blue eyes watched Jake in his bedroom. The eyes held a malicious glint in them.

**Hey everyone! I hope ya'll are liking the plot, cause I certainly am. Please review, favorite and follow and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. Bye.**


	14. An explosive time with Spidey

It was 8:40 pm the next day. We were eating dinner and I was anxious to get up and get ready to hang out with Spidey. Peter seemed pretty anxious to. He glanced at the clock every few minutes and kept squirming. Aunt May tried to start conversations multiple times but they died off real quick. After we finished dinner Peter rushed straight upstairs and I sighed and helped Aunt May with the dishes real quick before heading up myself. I put on a jacket and some good shoes to move in. No idea what Spidey had planned. After I finished getting ready I heard a knock on the window. I looked to see Spidey sitting on the ledge. I opened the window.

Wha-" I was cut off as he grabbed me and swung to the roof. He sat me down and I tried to get my balance. I heard him laughing. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

He walked up to me. "Brace yourself," he said.

I opened my mouth to reply but he threw me off the house. I yelped and prepared for impact. But before I hit Spidey Swung by and grabbed me. He swung to a tall building. And I mean REALLY tall. He sat me down and immediately backed up. I didn't want to be tossed off this building.

"What's wrong? Scared," Spidey teased.

"I just don't want to die on the pavement," I said.

"I wouldn't let you get hurt," Spidey promised sincerely.

An awkward silence fell over the two of us and rocked back and force on the balls of my feet.

"So, do you want to play 20 questions?" I asked.

I could see Spidey grinning beneath his mask. "Sure," He said. "I'll go first."

I crossed my arms. "Okay, ask away."

"Am I your favorite super hero?" He asked.

I smirked. "Iron Man."

"Are you serious or are you joking?" Spidey asked.

"Serious," I replied.

He put his hand over his heart. "I'm wounded," he teased.

I laughed. "Alright, my turn."

He mimicked me and crossed his arms. "Okay, ask away."

I rolled my eyes. "How'd you get your powers?"

"I was bitten by a radioactive spider," he answered.

"How boring," I teased.

"Hey! That's not nice!" he accused.

I smirked. "Whatever."

_There's a 31094 at 310 Mathew's street! I repeat, there's a 31094 at Mathew's street!_

I wrinkled my nose. Where was that coming from? Spidey pulled a miniature radio from his boot. Okay, that was where the noise was coming from.

"I gotta go," Spidey said.

He sat the radio down beside me and swung off the building. I watched him and then realized there was no way off the building. I grabbed the radio and walked around the edge trying to find a way off.

_There's a bomb in building 108!_

The person on the radio sounded like they were pretty freaked out.

_Building 108 is cleared, thankfully. Wait... There's someone on the roof!_

I felt sorry for whoever was on the roof of building 108. I looked at the corner of the roof of the building I was on. It had 108 written on it.

Dang!

I looked around for a way off. I couldn't find any, so I looked off the edge. There were news people pointing up at me and talking to cameras. There were several firemen holding a round trampoline like thing for me to jump onto. I was not jumping from this high up. I heard the person on he radio counting down to when the bomb should blow.

_10, 9, 8,_

I considered jumping.

_7, 6, 5,_

Maybe I could climb down.

_4,_

I wouldn't have a chance from this high.

_3,_

Someone landed in front of me.

_2,_

"Spider-Man," I breathed.

_1,_

He grabbed me and ran to the edge of the building.

_0,_

I heard an explosion behind me before passing out.

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in like... forever. Please forgive me. But anyways, hope you liked the chapter and please follow, favorite and review. I love ya'll. Bu-bye!**


	15. Plans revealed

I woke up and groaned. I looked around. I was in my room. I sat up and looked out the window. It was dark. I guess Spidey took me here rather than the hospital. I really didn't want be in the hospital... again. I heard a noise coming from downstairs. Probably Peter or Aunt May. I checked the clock. It was 1:00 am. Neither of them would be up. I sighed and threw my covers off. I opened my bedroom door to see that it was dark. I slowly made my way down the stairs and into the living room. I stood in the center of the room and looked around. I couldn't see anything off.

A floorboard creaked and the hairs on the back of my neck prickled. Someone was in the room.

"Hello?" I called out quietly.

Instead of a response, another floorboard creaked. I took a step back.

"Peter! Aunt May!" I yelled. I didn't get an answer.

I slowly made my way over to the house phone. This was a bad time to forget my cell phone. I reached for the phone but my fingers brushed across something else. I grabbed the object and squinted at it. It was a note. I could barely make out what it was saying.

_Jake,_

_Me and Peter had to run somewhere. If you aren't feeling good after that event with the bomb, then there's some aspirin on top of the fridge._

_Love,_

_Aunt May_

I put the note down as another floorboard creaked. I could hear breathing and goose bumps formed on my arms. I snatched the phone and dialed 911.

A woman picked up and asked me what the emergency was.

"There's someone in the house," I said. My voice was hoarse.

"Alright, are you in a safe spot?" the woman asked.

I heard another floorboard creak. This time it couldn't be more then ten feet away.

"They're in the same room as I am," I whispered. I could feel eyes on me.

The other line was silent for a few moments. "What's your address?" the woman finally asked.

"310 Queens St-" I was cut off as a hand closed over my mouth. I dropped the phone and tried to pull away. Another hand grabbed my arm in an iron grip to hold me in place.

"Mnnnn nph gnw ga!" I tried to yell but the and on my moth made it extremely difficult. The hand removed itself from my mouth and then shoved something down my throat. I swallowed as a reflex and continued trying to pull away. My vision blurred as my strength weakened.

I stopped struggling as my world went black and I slumped over.

* * *

I woke up and stretched. I didn't open my eyes but instead tried to rub them, but something was constricting my movement. My eyes flew open and noticed that the bed I was on was most certainly not mine. I looked up to see my wrists handcuffed to the headboard. Somehow I managed to sit up. My eyes fell on a figure standing in a corner. It was Ana.

"Ana? Wh- wha- alright, what's going on?" I demanded.

"I'm using you," she said.

_What? _"What?"

"You're bait," she said.

"Bait for what?" I asked.

"For Spider-Man. I've been watching you-"

"Watching me?!" I was outraged.

"Yes. I've been watching you and I've noticed hat you obviously are a friend of Spider-Man's. Me and him have a... not the best of pasts. I'm using you to get to him. I don't harm you in exchange for him to surrender to me," she said.

I gaped at her. "When did you become a lunatic?" I asked.

She glared at me. "If you mean an amazing person with super powers, then the answer is all my life."

"I was friends with a lunatic?!" I almost shouted.

Ana chuckled darkly. "Peter tried to warn you," she said.

"And how did Peter know?" I demanded.

Instead of answering she walked towards a door and exited the room. I looked up at the cuffs and tried to work out of them. All I managed to do was rub my wrists raw. Instead of stopping, I kept pulling until my skin began pealing back. Blood began to run down my arms and dripped onto the bed. I gasped and ground my teeth together to keep from yelling.

The door opened and Ana walked back in. She looked at the blood stained handcuffs and clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"The was a bad idea on your part," she said.

She went to the foot of the bed and grabbed an ankle cuff. She put it on my ankle and then attached a chain to it. She took the other end of the chain and attached it to the bed. She undid the handcuffs and immediately rubbed my wrists. She left without a word. I hopped off the bed and walked towards the door. The chain stopped me just out of reach of the door. I turned around and began looking for any way out. I had to get out of here.

**Hey guys! The whole kidnapping/stalker thing wasn't part of the original story line. I've been reading to many stalker and kidnapping stories. But I hope you guys like this chapter and pleas follow, favorite and review. also if you think the stories anywhere close to finished, then you're wrong. Ana is the first step. Bye!**


End file.
